


哈里·琼斯的单身日记

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文内容和题目画风严重不符，严重不符，严重不符。<br/>请注意，这篇文中既没有艾格西，也没有哈里·哈特。<br/>报社，发刀，玻璃碴。没糖。<br/>不收快递，没水表，不谈人生（。<br/>叔有娃预警。<br/>Hartwin无差，percilot无差（也许）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哈里·琼斯的单身日记

哈里接到消息的时候，正好是周三下午三点三十五分。

消息并未通过梅林传来，当然，也不是眼镜通讯。

那时他正在伦敦分部，也就是萨维尔街的那间裁缝店，脖子上套着软尺，手里搭着外套，半跪在地上，给一个尖酸挑剔的客户量尺寸。

棕色微卷的头发打理得妥帖，露出额头，穿着白衬衫、套头毛衣和西裤，系深色针织领带，就像所有工作体面的青年那样。

橱窗的灯已经亮了，窗外一如既往地阴沉飘雨，街道湿漉漉，行人步履匆匆。

室内安静祥和，裁缝低头忙碌，店员和顾客轻声交谈。

于是，电话铃声响得极其突兀。

生硬，尖锐，顽固，而且无礼。

哈里跟在客户身后走出试衣间，他回头看了一眼，确保镜面安然无恙，扶手沙发和小架子各安其位，方才反手带上门。

裁缝已经不是原来的安德鲁·布莱奇蒙特了，新来的这位是个严肃刻板的中年人，总穿着西装，垂着眼皮看人。

他不喜欢他。哈里·琼斯知道。

但是没关系，很多人都不喜欢他。一个游手好闲的小混混，半年前被加拉哈德从大都会警察局拎出来，堪堪躲过十八个月的刑期，酗酒飙车抽大麻，小偷小摸，满嘴脏话，什么也不懂，也没有一技之长。

之前曾经参加过海军陆战队的培训，后来母亲去世，也就中断了。

母亲去世后，他独自住在老房子里，泰晤士河南岸的一条狭窄小巷子，二楼的公寓，小而温馨。

他在这里长大，直到参军离家。

母亲抚养他，没有父亲。

他甚至不知道父亲是谁。

母亲闭口不提，他曾经问过数次，最终不了了之。

后来他搬到朋友的旧公寓里，没有学历，找不到工作，像只丧家犬，在街上从早游荡到晚，虚耗青春，如他一般的英国青年成千上万，他只是他们其中一员。有时有人会充满暗示性地邀请他上车，或者向他搭讪借烟，他微笑，然后抄着兜，口齿清晰地说：“滚你妈的。”

他和别人没有任何不同。

直到有一天，他和往常一样，在酒馆里磕多了，正缩在肮脏破旧的小沙发里迷迷糊糊地打盹，他听到朋友在争吵，却不知道为什么。他摇晃着站起来，抡起拳头就招呼过去，也不知打在谁身上。昏暗的灯光像水波般晃动着，尖锐的玻璃爆裂声，有人在惊叫，沙发翻倒砸在地板上，咚地一声闷响。

当他彻底清醒的时候，发现自己被反手拷在警察局审讯室的靠背椅上，颧骨火辣辣疼，满嘴干燥的血腥气。

他渴了。

装满水的一次性纸杯放在他面前的桌子上。

捏着杯子的手不大，但姿态美好，手指白皙修长，指节圆润小巧，手背上青色的血管历历可见。

小指上带着一枚纹章戒指。

他从来不知道，一个男人的手能如此……如此……

洁净而性感。

他顺着戒指一路往上看，一块名表，棕色皮带，玫瑰金表盘，露出来的一截雪白衬衫衣袖，镀银蓝锆石袖扣，再向上，是炭黑暗条纹西装……

直到他迎上一双清澈的绿眼睛。

这是个中年男人，白种人，金发，年龄在四十岁上下，面色平静淡漠，但眼神和煦。

他注视着他，眼睛弯弯，默然不语。

哈里觉得他在笑，但似乎并没有。他盯了他一会儿，语气生硬地问：“你是谁？”

那个男人俯下身，男士香水的温暖味道扑面而来。他轻巧地解开哈里的手铐，男孩迅速将自己的双手解放，一边暗骂着，一边揉手腕。

这个男人就这么注视着他，嘴唇动了一下，像是要说什么。

他的穿衣做派和那些诱惑他上车的男人们并没什么不同，一样的道貌岸然。哈里想，要是他敢说点不中听的，他就要他好看——反正他妈死了，他不介意在这里混上十八个月，反正在哪儿都一样。

男孩端起杯子一饮而尽，他听到那个男人说：“我的名字是加里·安文，我来接你出去。”

“哈里。”这个男人这么叫他，仿佛他已经叫过这名字千遍万遍。

“你还是叫我琼斯吧，”哈里语气轻佻，“或者琼斯先生。”

“哈里，”裁缝盯着他，干巴巴地说，“你的电话。”

他接过听筒，语气谦和温柔：“您好？”

 

雨更大了，三月份的天气与深冬无异，寒风撕扯着沉重的雨幕，阴云层叠，几乎要从天上挤下来。咖啡馆的招牌围着黑色铁艺栏杆在半空中打晃，泰晤士河水浑浊不堪，拍打着防波堤的石板，翻滚着白色泡沫滔滔远去。

雨水汇成激流，在马路上肆无忌惮地奔涌，建筑物外墙水意淋漓，红砖像是浸透了血。哈里虽然打着伞，但裤子还是湿了，冷得像块冰，随着他的步伐摆动，贴在小腿上纠缠不休。

他走进这间临河的咖啡馆，总共花了二十分钟，现在大约是下午四点，最恰当的下午茶时间。

一推开门，室内飘荡着细微的黄油曲奇的香气，铺了亚麻白桌布的圆桌上堆放着铃兰百合，银质茶具在暗淡天光中熠熠生辉，三三两两散落坐在各处的客人低声交谈。

哈里很快注意到坐在靠窗角落里的女士。

那是一位少女，可能只有二十岁，不，或者更年轻点，金色卷发绿眼睛，穿一袭立领烟灰西装套裙，戴一顶伊迪丝帽，灰色蝴蝶结贴在鬓角，就这么端坐在那里，神色温和，气质沉静。

一位真正的淑女。

他将伞挂在门口的架子上，快步上前。

年轻女士见到他，只是点点头，伸出一只戴着丝绒手套的手来。她的微笑带着点适度的伤感，显得恰到好处，既不亲近，也不疏离：“您好，琼斯先生，我是加布里埃尔·安文，加里·安文的妹妹，您可以叫我黛西。”

 

加布里埃尔·安文只是略坐了坐，就走了。

哈里看着她出门，坐上一辆黑色轿车，裙摆一闪而逝。

如河面行船一般，街道积水向两边荡开，车子很快消失在雨幕中。

他坐在位子上，低头看向桌面，白桌布衬着黑色卡纸邀请函，愈发触目惊心。

侍应生走过来，轻声询问他是否需要帮助，看他没有丝毫反应，就耸耸肩离开。

他突然抬头，望向落地窗外阴云怒卷、狂风呼号的高空。天色渐暗，周围建筑物和远处泰晤士河上停靠的驳船都笼罩在模糊不清的青灰暮色中。路灯亮起来了，雨滴急促地从玻璃上滑落，徒留一道道橙黄色的水迹。

 

第二天，竟然是出人意料的晴天。

风还在吹，路面积水波光粼粼，倒映着天光云影。碧空如洗，阳光明媚，这是个令人心情愉悦的周四。

上午店里的客人稀少，大家沉默着各司其职，哈里无聊地站在橱窗前，对着川流不息的街道发呆。

萨维尔街不宽，街道两边是齐整的联排建筑，将头顶的天空切割出一条湛蓝通途，对面是杰夫·班克斯，不起眼的小店面，和周围几乎一模一样的橱窗和大门，毫无特色。

“家兄于昨日凌晨去世。”

在那间被如晦风雨笼罩的咖啡馆里，安文小姐语调平静，仿佛在陈述一个与他们毫不相关的事实，“他在绍森德地区的一间仓库不幸遭遇埋伏，中枪身亡。遗体已于昨日傍晚运抵金士曼总部，葬礼将于明日举行。”

他的心脏仿佛被人重击了一拳，打断了动脉，从胸腔掉落，沉甸甸压在胃上。

他觉得整个人都被瞬间掏空了。

“……不过，关于推荐您进入金士曼一事，请不要担心，”她微笑了一下，“家兄此前已经将此事托付给亚瑟，届时，他将会成为您的推荐人。”

“至于那间苏活区的小别墅，家兄曾经立下遗嘱，在他去世后将赠与您。”她眨了眨眼睛，说，“也算是物归原主。”

 

物归原主。

哈里·琼斯在被加里·安文从警察局保出来后，好几个月里，都是漂泊流离，居无定所。

年长的绅士独居在苏活区北部的一栋小别墅里，生活便利，闹中取静，他邀请哈里·琼斯和他同住，男孩拒绝了。

他对这个男人有种说不清道不明的本能排斥，这男人，和他本就不是一路人。男孩就是个生活在南区的小混混，什么也没有，什么也不懂，他不会高估自己一丝一毫，他唯一值得骄傲的，就是自己的自知之明。

就是这样。

他只去过那里一次。

跟在男人身后踉踉跄跄走下警察局的台阶，他又累又渴又困，胳膊手腕肿痛不已。绅士叫了一辆出租车，带他回到自己家中。

那是他第一次，也是唯一一次和加里·安文共同踏入那栋别墅。

地板刚刚保养过，但已经陈旧；壁纸最初可能是温暖的橘粉色，但现在已经褪成灰败的浅棕，零星散落着潮湿污渍；楼梯扶手和台阶边缘的白漆有点剥落；画框里的画纸发黄，墙壁上挂着老掉牙的蝴蝶标本——啊，壁炉上还有一条狗。

……好吧，是一条狗标本。

哈里惴惴不安地跟着男人往里走，上楼，左拐，推开门，是一间书房，宽大的落地窗垂着白色遮光帘，加里·安文给男孩倒了半指高威士忌，递给他，并示意他可以坐在落地窗旁的扶手沙发中。

他没有坐下，端起杯子喝了口酒，马上就又喝了一口。他恋恋不舍地放下杯子，扭头打量着满墙剪报。

有意思，他想，太阳报。

报纸已经发黄，边沿卷起，看上去脆弱不堪。

“尿，还是不尿？”他曼声念道。

加里·安文愣住了。

哈里没指望他能回应自己，接着念旁边那张：“德国对英格兰，一比五。”

绅士站在桌边，神色变幻不定。

哈里突然觉得自己像是个恶作剧的孩子，他跳到一旁，随手一指，正好点在最最上面那张上。

男人目光灼灼地盯着他，沉默片刻才说：“那是你父亲的第一次任务。”

 

当晚，他没有在绅士的家中过夜。

这男人明显是个酒鬼，单看他那琳琅满目的藏酒就知道，很多牌子他没见过，也不认识，也没兴趣认识。

他只觉得眼前这个男人有趣。

但当绅士给他调酒，并试图指导他调酒的时候，哈里终于表达了他的不满：“听着，安文先生，我不是我父亲，也请你别他妈拿我当他，自打我生下来，就不知道有这么个人，我谢谢你，也希望你能尽量别在我面前提他。”

绅士愣住了。

他可真他妈漂亮。哈里暗想，比那些诱拐他上车的男人们都更像个人。

明亮的水晶灯灯光洒下来，绅士搭理得一丝不苟的金发在白皙饱满的额头上落下浅淡的阴影，他的眼睛沉静美丽，带着天然的弧度，仿佛时时刻刻都在微笑。

哈里几乎要看呆了。

“抱歉，”绅士态度和蔼一如既往，“是我的错，虽然容貌相似，但你并不是他。”

“你并不是他。”他轻声重复，像在说服自己。

哈里有点后悔，对方似乎有点失魂落魄，他觉得挺过意不去的，于是笑道：“你难道不想教我调一杯马提尼吗？”

 

加里·安文送他回家。

他们坐上一辆出租车，在灯火迷离的夜色中穿行，车子经过改装，异常舒适，竟然还有胡桃木小吧台、液晶屏幕和雪茄，哈里手痒痒，想要顺走一支雪茄，但想到这可能不是绅士本人的车子，于是作罢。

在他下车前，加里·安文递给他一枚勋章。

一枚特别娘炮的粉色镀黄铜勋章。

背面一行数字，他趁着昏暗的光线仔细看了看。

那是一个日期。

十七年前的三月。

 

他成为萨维尔街金士曼裁缝店的一名学徒。

拒绝了绅士提供的资助，却没有拒绝这份工作，当个学徒裁缝，这玩意儿他根本一点也不喜欢，但他的确需要养活自己。

干什么，不是他这样的人有资格考虑的。

他想当个穿着西装拯救世界的特工，这现实吗？

——顶多做做梦罢了。

但当加里·安文站在他身后，微笑着让他按下三号试衣间墙壁上的挂钩时，他发现，原来梦想是可以变成现实的。

加里·安文就是穿着西装拯救世界的特工，并且他的确曾经拯救过世界。

更何况，他，一事无成的小混混哈里·琼斯，如果足够努力，也将会步这位绅士的后尘。

也许，他们会成为同事，会成为朋友，会成为并肩作战的——

会成为什么？

哈里甩甩头，笑了笑。

 

葬礼在上午举行。

从教堂出来的时候，阳光大好，几乎没有一丝薄云，湛蓝的天空澄澈悠远，令人心生愉悦。

苍穹之下，是奔涌不息的泰晤士河。

哈里没有黑西装，他根本支付不起高昂的定制费用，或许是他不愿意花钱，幸而出席的宾客并没有人挑剔这点。

他在吊唁簿上签了名，将钢笔放在桌面上。

一个老人拾起钢笔，他的小指戴着一枚绿宝石戒指。

哈里下意识转身。

那位老人身着黑西装，系着黑领带，带着玳瑁边框眼镜，站在他面前，神色专注地打量他。

老人的头发几乎全白了，偶尔有几缕灰色的发丝，他有一双灰色的眼睛，沉静机敏如同鸽子。

或者是黑眼睛，只是因为老迈而看上去显得浑浊。

他突然说：“不同的是，你有一双蓝色的眼睛。”

“是绿色。”哈里强调。

老人微笑道：“抱歉，是绿色，我太老了。”他接着说，“明天晚上九点，请到金士曼总部报道，记住别迟到。男孩，我是你的推荐人亚瑟。”

哈里张口结舌，过了片刻才说：“是当特工吗？”

老人透过镜片看他一眼：“这要等你结束训练，通过选拔之后才能确定。”

哈里点点头：“谢谢，我知道了。”

“别迟到。”他又嘱咐了一遍，“知道怎么走吗？”

哈里突然想要微笑：“是，安文先生曾经向我提起过。”

“你称呼他为安文先生，是这样吗？”

“是，他并不反对。”

亚瑟和气地微笑，就像个穿毛衣戴人字呢报童帽的普通长辈那样：“加拉哈德曾经给你订过一套西装。”

哈里眨了眨眼：“呃，是吗？”

亚瑟没有回答，只是俯身，利落地签了名，转身离开。

哈里注意到，他的另一只手上戴着枚徽章戒指，和安文的一样，看上去有点怪异。

 

他回到苏活区的那栋小别墅里的时候，已经是下午。

他需要收拾些东西，先是死者的遗物，然后是自己的日用品。

接下来的三个月他都得在总部度过，这里长时间没人照料。

他坐在书房的转椅上喘口气，给自己倒了一杯香槟。

香槟是很普通的牌子，但还算适口。

这半年来，他学会不少。

不过，那些都已经过去了。

再也不会有人教他怎样使用刀叉了。

也不会有人教他怎样调酒，就算他弄得乱七八糟，也依然好脾气地微笑。

也不会有人在他被同事或者客户嘲笑口音后安慰他，成为绅士和口音没关系。

也不会有人站在镜子前一步一步耐心地教他打领带，不厌其烦地说，这是四手结，这是马车夫结，这是温莎结。

也不会有人对他说，扳下你左手边的挂钩。

也不会有人对他说，真正的高尚是比曾经的自己更优秀。

也不会有人对他说——Manners maketh man.

 

葬礼来宾不多。

除了安文小姐和刚才那位老者外，剩下的人他几乎都不认识。

很多个穿黑西装戴眼镜的中年男人，一个穿黑套裙戴眼镜的中年女人。

大家沉默着，围在一起。

哈里悄悄挨个打量过去。

日光暴晒下，潮湿的泥土散发着腥气，哈里站在人群中，看着他们将那口小小的原色橡木棺材小心翼翼地坠下去，安文小姐将一个罗斯玛丽白玫瑰花环抛进墓穴。

正午时分，金色阳光自万丈苍穹直射而下。

哈里眼睁睁看着，黑色的泥土洒落在棺盖上，一点点将之掩埋。

直到最后一铲。

他看着这个黑色的新坟，不知为何，想要松一口气。

一切都结束了。

一切都开始了。

 

男孩的手脚很利落，哈里小时候需要帮母亲收拾家务，做饭，做很多事。

腾出卧室和起居室，他只用了两个小时。

私人物品分门别类装进纸箱里，床单被罩撤换掉，拉上双层窗帘，洗净的衣物暂且收进柜子里。

摘掉挂画，熄灭壁炉，卷起地毯，将沙发推到一起。

几乎没有照片。

最后，统统用防尘罩罩好。

他直起身子，叉着手臂环视四周。

房间变得空荡荡，防尘罩是白色的，犹如一座座沉默的雪堆。

光柱从窗帘的缝隙射进光线暗淡的室内，细小的尘埃载沉载浮。

哈里坐在楼梯上抽了根烟。

这房子从此之后就是他的了。

他在衣柜里发现了一模一样的白色睡衣，一模一样的勃艮第红晨衣，很多用料款式相似的西装。

只有码数不同。

纵使加里·安文和他的母亲布莱奇特·琼斯都对另一个男人闭口不言，他还是猜得到。

从书架上，从笔记本里，甚至从抽屉深处的被遗忘的支票簿上。

在这栋房子里，发生过两个男人的故事，一个男人叫哈里·哈特，一个男人叫加里·艾格西·安文。

或许，这两个故事，其实是一个故事。

谁知道呢。

哈里·琼斯笑了笑，看着白色烟雾袅袅上升。

是啊，他想，谁知道呢。

 

 

                                      FIN.


End file.
